Broken Record
by Karma-I-Am
Summary: RaditzxOOC. A girl flys from the sky and with that, the death of Raditz is skipped and he doesn't die. However, he must walk through the Earth at the mercy of a girl and his damned brother!
1. Prologue Must Read

_**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story that is my first DBZ with Raditz. Heheheh, he falls in love with a girl. Simple as that. :D Of course there is going to be drama, love triangles and some tough love. Anyway! There is something important I need to say before you all read the story.**_

**_BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, YOU MUST READ THE PROLOGUE TO UNDERSTAND CHAPTER ONE!!!!! _**

**_I know I'm found guilty with skipping over that part. Bores me so if your just like me, well don't be cause you won't understand. :)_**

**_BTW! There might be some confusion with the name Siren. She is the main character's mother who did some bad stuff. She is mentioned in the beginning but nothing going to much into detail. I'll try to add on with that story of her since it's kinda interfers with a lot. :s_**

**_And for all that confusion and a reward for reading this boring note, there is a long first chapter! Yay for all of you. :) Enjoy and comment please! A author looooooooooooooooooooooooves comments. Tell me what you guys think._**

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

_In the Element's world, everything was blissful and rich just like it had always been since time began. The soft green that once more warm and alive is trapped underneath a coat of ice. Siren's old home returned to its icy state, covered in mountains of ice and to disguise the uneasiness of the Island, the ice sparkled and glistened sweetly. In a field that once used to the greenest grass known to the universe is frozen over and a girl sits in the middle._

The girl sits peacefully as the chilly air blew against her, flowing back her long blonde hair that shimmered with the ice. Her hands were in her lap, deep in thought as she controlled the wind around her. Her outfit was a simple white dress that fit tightly around the girl's body. It was short that stopped at her thighs and it too sparkled as the ice.

_In the distance, another women with her hair up in a massive ponytail crossed her arms and watched the girl focus diligently. The women looked fierce, her face planted with mystery and the dark eyes exhausted from years spent in this realm. Her clothing moved with the wind, her dark clothes resembled the darkness and hung around her. The clothing didn't show the off her body. She seemed immune to the cold that cursed the world around them._

_"That's enough, Aura. I believe your coming to grasp your powers finally." the women replied, unfolding her arms and approached the girl. The girl sitting in the grass opened her eyes; a deep yet gentle blue conquered the white snow around them. A depression lingered around the girl with the name of Aura; once she glanced down at the ice-covered grass. _

_"Yes...I'm beginning to feel the snow take charge in my veins." Aura spoke gently, her sea blue eyes lifted to the women in front of her who looked unimpressed. "Isn't that what is suppose to happen, Ayane?"_

_Ayane shook her head, "You are to be in charge of the snow. If you let it take over you then you might end up like your mother," _

_Ayane didn't mean to be bitter towards Aura but by this time the girl was suppose to fill in the shoes of the Ice Queen but Ayane was beginning to think other wise. _

_Aura's expression grasped defeat and stood. "Perhaps your right. I'll work harder," _

_Hearing that made Ayane's face burst in frustration. "And after all these damned years, your going to work harder now?" she gritted her teeth and turned away from the girl. "Whatever, get rid of this ice. If Lily figures out that you completely surrounded this place in snow she may just turn you into a damned flower,"_

_Aura ran a hand through her blonde hair a little aggregated herself. "I thought you said we had permission from her…"_

_"We do but this just might of worn out our welcome,"_

_Aura sighed and shut her eyes, focusing on the chilly wind that caressed down her spine and felt the snow in her mind. Reversing back something that was once done was one of the hardest things to do, especially for Aura who couldn't produce such power accurately. To get their surroundings covered in snow took days and to reverse it instantly was just stating the impossible for Aura. She thought long and hard, trying to reverse it back to the warm grassland it was once was so Mother Nature wouldn't turn her into a flower or ban both of them from her land. _

_Ayane crossed her arms once more, learning how to be patient with Aura and how much work she needed. She sighed and started to walk off, having hopes that Aura could pull it off. Not to mention it was really starting to get colder._

_20 minutes passed and Aura was still focusing and concentrating extremely hard on erasing the ice when something popped into her hand. It wasn't wise for her to get distracted at this time, but imagined an opening, like a door that was sliced through thin air. Outside the opening were stars, galaxies and a planet that divided into two colors...blue and green. This is image was extremely vivid and made the winds change quickly and the scent of something that was wrong lingered into Ayane's and Aura's nostrils. _

_Aura snapped her eyes open, looking around at the air that gusted passed her and roared towards Ayane. She instantly turned around; the wind was gathering in one place and formed into a ball. "What did you do?!" Ayane snapped, being the only one that could open portals to universes. To Ayane, it was extremely confusing to why one opened without her permission._

_Ayane's voice was muffled away by the wind, being a distance away from the wind ball as she was rushing towards Aura. Aura blinked slowly, feeling in control for once in her life as she stared at the ball. The wind stopped, and silence filled the air for a single second. Ayane stopped, her eyes widening as history started to repeat itself once more when Siren had left through a portal...was Aura going to do the same?_

_When the single second was erased, a slice appeared out of nowhere and the galaxies were vivid in Aura's view. The wind returned, shoved Aura right into the portal and closed once more before Ayane could reach it._

_"Damnit!"_


	2. Alternate Illusion

AN: Taaadaaa. Here it is. :) I worked all night on this chapter for the story to unfold and it might take a while before the two actually meet and for things to develop but I'll save that for the later chapter. Whew, so much typing...

Well, enjoy! Leave a review please! I love to hear ideas:3 Tell me if you like it...or not. :(

* * *

Chapter 1. Alternate Illusion

In the world opposite to the living stood a pudgy, blue, bug man with round dark glasses had pondered over something that encountered the living world and shot out through space in the speed of light.

"Hmm... How strange. I thought I seen something..." He rubbed his head for a moment, unsure what it meant when Ayane appeared behind him. "King Kai, we have a problem,"

Her arrival startled him, making him jump for a moment and glanced behind him. He fixed his glasses, straightening them out once more. "Whew, it's you..." he stated calmly and let the thought process that Ayane was here and saying something was wrong. It clicked and his mouth widened, as he seemed to grow stiff as his body lifted into the air. "ITS YOU!" He waved his arms and legs about but landed and looked at her seriously. "Does the problem have to do anything with the light that busted through space?!"

Ayane folded her arms, firm and very serious and not to mention pissed beyond any other being. "Yes."

"I knew something was wrong..." King Kai spoke to himself and rubbed his chin. "What was the light?"

"Nothing to do with a 'what' but with a 'whom'." Ayane stated and glanced into a round ball that reflected life on Earth. The face of Goku appeared, mocking the very face that was familiar to her from many years ago.

_'It must be Barkdock's son. Looks like him._' she thought to herself and looked at the King again. "It's the offspring of Siren. It was an accident and a portal opened,''

"Hmm..if it's the offspring of Siren then there's no doubt that there will be trouble,"

Ayane shook her head, "Aura's different than Siren. She isn't the same cold bitch like Siren was, I don't think Aura is anything like her at all,"

King Kai looked puzzled, "And you didn't open the portal?"

"No. I'm starting to think that Aura is something different and not the recreation of Siren...and I fear for time itself..."

"What's the matter with time?" The King felt suspicious about Aura's power. Ayane turned away from him.

"When she opened the portal, she was in the process of reversing her power to the way things used to be,"

King Kai stood there for a moment. "Yes...time itself is going to be altered when the girl hits the planet. The entire history will be erased and something new with be created."

Ayane sighed and started to walk away from the king. "Now you know this warning. She's innocent so don't expect anything bad from her."

King Kai pondered in the ball that reflected Earth. "I'm more worried about how far she will take history. The Earthling's had come so desperately far to overcome powerful enemies. I just hope her existence doesn't change those events."

Ayane stopped, "You mentioned Earth...you know she is headed there?" The Kai nodded to himself and towards Ayane, staring closely at Earth and seeing the light head for the planet. The light echoed throughout space and those who had died on Earth returned to the living but had no memory on what happened and continued onto their pursuits that they started that many years ago.

Raditz's hair fluttered in the wind as Goku and Piccolo landed on the soft patch of grass, their objective was to stop the intruder. Raditz smirked at his brother, seeing his weak energy level through the scouter. Goku's energy level differed from his brother, making Raditz confident that he was superior and didn't even consider Piccolo a threat.

"Kakkorot do you plan to meet your demise?" He chuckled towards his brother, his massive arms crossed over his chest. His cocky smile grew bigger as the wind blew harder against him.

The trio began fighting, Goku and Piccolo lunging at the enemy and throwing punches quickly but dodged and blocked. Goku leaped into the air, a look of battle in his eyes as he kicked at Raditz, dodging once more. Both Goku and Raditz disappeared from sight, following with Piccolo and attacked at Raditz. The armored man continued to dodge the two, grinning at his power.

Raditz's face was in sight for a moment, smirking deadly at the two and disappeared. He emerged within the field with his back towards them, waiting for them to charge at him. He huffed a chuckle and waited for the precise moment as he back kicked the two in the face. He heard the bustling of the wind as Goku and Piccolo soared through across the field. As both of them landed on their feet, both of them caught sight of Raditz who was flying up in the sky.

Piccolo and Goku couldn't give up on their pursuit and flew up into the sky after Raditz. Raditz watched them race after him, checking his green scouter for a moment and turning his body up right. The Saiyen clenched his fist for an attack as he waited for them to get closer to him.

He smirked, as both of them were a couple feet from him, his palms hot and moist as the ki was rising to the surface and was ready.

"Both of you will die now..." the glow was starting to appear when a dash of white light zoomed right across Goku and Piccolo's body. Both of them dodged just barely, glancing surprised at the interference that crashed into the ground in front of them.

Goku's actions were put on hold and landed on the ground as looked curiously at the ground. A cloud of smoke hid the creature away but when it subsided, a girl had landed on her feet. Hot steam gashed off of her body, exhausted and panting hard with her back turned to them. Her blonde hair was messy and her hair clouded over her shoulders. Her legs wobbled as her partly nude body was covered by the white small dress she wore. She hadn't noticed them as each of them stopped in their attacks, even Raditz who looked at her with his wide, dark eyes. He seemed confused to who could crash down at the speed of light and remain standing as she did. All three thought she was some type of alien who had the look of a human just like Saiyen's do.

Goku was the first to talk to her, seeming concerned for her. "Are you okay?"

She reacted and turned towards the man quickly, confused and a little startled. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce through Goku, making him stop in his place.

"Kakkorot!" Raditz snarled out his brother's name, his white teeth gritting down on the bottom of his teeth. His sharp fangs glistened and sent a wave of **Saturday Crush** towards him and the purplish pink beam slammed down towards Goku.

"Look out!" The girl leaped out and pushed Goku right of the way, looking towards the beam and placed her arms in front of her face defensively.

The beams crumbled into dust as purple sparks flew across the girl's arm and made her flinch, tickling her skin. She didn't even think that she blocked such an attack, especially from someone who looked at her with screaming black pupils. Raditz was furious.

"Uhh..." The girl didn't know what to say to them. She just involved herself in a fight that she really didn't want to be a part of.

Goku looked at her and then up at Raditz who landed on the ground. His fists were clenched, gripping onto the flesh with his fingernails. "Who do you think you are? Interrupting our fight like that. Pft, Kakkorot is she one of your helpless human friends?" He smirked once more, "Fine, I'll kill you just like I was about to kill these two,"

Goku glared towards his _claimed_ brother. "No! She isn't with us. Don't harm her, she's done nothing!"

"Then why defend her?"

Goku charged at his brother, "Cause you don't need a reason to help someone!"

Raditz blocked his brother's attack, grabbing his knuckles and bending them down as Goku yelped in pain. The timing wasn't right, as Piccolo had got behind Raditz and shot his Tri-beam attack to kill Raditz and Goku. With the change of fate, Raditz jumped in the air. He dodged the attack but his brother wasn't so fortunate who fell to the ground, a hole through his chest.

The girl lifted her hands and covered her mouth, grasping, as Goku's life seemed to end.

"Piccolo...help Gohan...please..."

Raditz chuckled and glanced behind at Piccolo who looked semi-defeated.

"It's seems like you '_missed_' me and killed your partner. How pathetic," Raditz stated, fueling the anger to Piccolo. The green man seemed enraged by the comment and attacked Raditz.

The girl stood there, wondering within herself if she should do something to help. She stared down at the fallen Goku whose eyes stared emotionless at the grass and clothes stained with blood. _'Gohan...this man wanted to save someone...and that another guy doesn't look friendly in any way...so maybe..._' she continued with her thoughts and came to a decision.

She concentrated and pictured Raditz being completely still, stuck in an invisible frozen grasp to stop him. Her thoughts became reality as Raditz frozen, unable to move his arms or legs.

"What the hell?!" He looked over his armor shoulder and towards the girl. "Release me!" The girl glared at Raditz, taking Piccolo's side in the battle.

"Knock him out and save Gohan!"

Piccolo's eyes narrowed towards her, still standing his stance as sweat dripped from his green figure. "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because," she looked at him sternly, "That guy asked you to. It'd be respectful towards his death to save Gohan. You should just save whoever Gohan is.''

With one sincere look, Piccolo rushed towards Raditz and punched him directly in the gut.

Raditz screamed out, his padded armor broke and fell to pieces on the ground. With one punch, the dark headed Saiyen fell limb and shut his eyes though remained stuck in the air from the girl's paralyzing trick but released him as soon as she believed he was done for. The large body of a Saiyen fell helpless to the ground with a thud.

"Now that he's out of the picture, I'll deal with you." Piccolo continued to remain in his fighting stance, his eyes tough and fierce. He was ready for more though his body and clothes were worn and cut.

"Believe me, you can trust me. I'm not here to cause any harm..''

"I don't need to trust someone like you!" Piccolo yelled at her, his sharp fangs clenching down angrily even more as a loud cry was heard from behind. A little boy was crying over the corpse of Goku.

"Daddy!" he sopped, his little hat falling to the ground and his tail lowering along with it. Piccolo turned around and stood up straight.

"Guess the little kid busted out himself." Piccolo stated and turned back towards the girl. "Fine, I'll help Gohan out but that still won't erase my suspension of you. Landing out of the air like that, you're definitely not human,"

The girl looked sympathetic towards little Gohan. "I don't know what a human is so it's clear that I'm not one."

"Then what are you?"

"Well, my name is Aura...and I really don't know what I am." The girl stated, tucking her hair back behind her ear and looking towards Gohan once more.

Piccolo growled and picked Gohan up by his clothes. "Fine, but I still don't trust you. You look to much like one,"

Suddenly, the wind picked up massively and a machine was coming closer to them. Piccolo's bitterness continued, "Damn, it's those humans."

Aura looked towards the sky a bit nervous. "Humans?" her hands lifted to her lips, unsure how to react in this strange world.

The machined lowered into the ground, dust and grass flying around peacefully as a blue-headed girl popped out of the machine. Her hair was boy short; her face was rather pretty and had a slimming figure. Aura couldn't help but to like her from when she first looked at her. She smiled, the girl looked friendly and seeing a human reminded her of her sister's back home. Though, Aura wasn't missing it.

The girl raced out, worried for her friends and the little boy. She grasped the crying Gohan out of the hands of Piccolo and glared at him with such narrow eyes.

"Where is Goku?"

Piccolo glared right back at her, not amused towards the girl. "Over there." The girl's eyes wondered towards the ground and seen Raditz and Goku. She gasped as Gohan kept on crying and waving his arms about in the women's arms. "Oh no…not him.." she looked down at Gohan sadly and whispered something. Her large blue eyes caught onto the presence of Aura and looked at her fully.

"Who...are you?"

She blinked, not thinking she was going to be so blunt. "I'm...Aura..."

Piccolo spoke out loud once more, bitterly. "Before you start human girl, this girl helped your damned friend. She's not in the same category as me, so don't placed in there," he glared at both of them before he flew off.

The girl looked towards Aura once more. "I guess I can trust you if you helped Goku..."

Aura nodded her head towards the girl. "I hope you can. I'm in the need for such trusting."

"Trusting?"

"Yes. I'm not from around here,"

"Oh...well, I guess you can come with me. I'm Bulma," she glanced towards Raditz and Goku again. "Are they dead?"

Aura looked a little discouraged at the question. "The one with the armor isn't. He's unconscious for the moment but your friend..."

"I see...well I'm not sure what to do with that guy but I can't just leave him. He'll wake up and there's a chance that he'll come back for revenge. He was after Goku in the beginning..."

"Maybe we should take him with us?" Aura stated casually, thinking about the thought and how it could work. Bulma looked at her angrily. "We can't do that! What if he wakes up and kills us both!?"

Aura folded her arms, still thinking about the situation. "Well, I mean, you were friends with powerful people...what if we took him and helped him out. He might change his mind and help you guys just like Goku and that green man was doing. I don't like the thought of killing someone…"

Bulma looked at the girl, noticing she was strange for not being afraid of such men that could destroy their world and everything in it. "I see your point and since Goku's gone, well. You know, if things get out of hand, be ready for people to take the blame on you for letting him live though."

Aura nodded sincerely. "Sure but for that, I hope he changes..."

"Yeah, me too. And we can wish Goku back with the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't be that bad. Hopefully." Bulma said as Gohan had silenced though his eyes were red from crying.

"Common, let's go…" Bulma stated softly.

Aura was shown into her room, the bed soft and white just like her dress. Her room was plain and close to the infirmary where Raditz was resting. She laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with thoughts that troubled her about things she never thought she would encounter. She was powerful; able to send her coursing through worlds, blocking a powerful attack and paralyzing with the stream of bitter cold...everything she learned in the past years were changing. She was changing and she felt the true power mark within her, awakening from a dream that sent her spinning. Aura had reasonability's now; in the care of the enemy with the name of Raditz and it was up to her change his being to become one of the Z fighters. That was what Goku was like, powerful and promised to protect Earth.

In the middle of her dilemma, Bulma walked in with a fresh pair of clothes. She smiled towards Aura, who sat up in the bed. "I gotcha some clothes to wear instead of your torn up ones. Oh, the shower's free if you wanna use it." Bulma handed the garments to Aura who smiled at Bulma. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm, like, in love with fashion and clothes so if you need any help with what to wear, you can ask me!'' She winked sweetly towards her friend. "Omg! We could totally go shopping! Wouldn't that be just fun?" Bulma's eyes twinkled with the stars and danced around the room. After she was done making a fool of herself, she stopped. "Anyway,"

The mood was discarded when there was hysterical crying heard from down stairs. Bulma frowned and Aura tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Goku's wife Chi Chi is downstairs...she came over to get Gohan. She might have just heard the news about Goku…"

"I thought we were going to bring him back though?" Aura said, hoping that was true. She would of felt terrible if it just ended like that for Goku even though death was normal in the cycle of life.

"We are but it could still hurt to know that someone you love is dead and embraced that pain..." Bulma seemed stricken sadly by her own statement about death. She bit her lip and turned her back on Aura, heading out of the room. "Make yourself at home, Aura. It's a big house for plenty..." and with that she left.

Aura sighed and looked down at the clothes. "Oh boy. I guess I'll take a shower...um, heh..." she glanced around the room and seen a door. She approached it as it slid open automatically and tried to figure out the shower.

After she cleaned herself up, she dressed herself and sat on the bed. Aura stared out the window and noticed that the sun was heading down over the horizon. _'This world is much different from my own...even though, it's nearly the same with the features of the grass and the air...I wonder what Ayane is doing without me...everyone is probably considering me a failure just like.._.' She shook her head, refusing to get negative at this point in time.

''I can't think like that. I'm not like her, getting here was an accident and I have priorities here,'' Aura nodded to herself and begun to accept this fate. "Speaking of which...I should go check on him. Just in case that guy wakes…"

Once Aura walked right into the infirmary, Fate's game was beginning to spin as Aura approached the bed where Raditz rested. His armor was completely removed, showing parts of his body that was wrapped in bandages from his fights with Goku and Piccolo the light blood was seeping through.

Aura's body lingered over the Saiyen who rested and waited for her to come closer. Once he sensed her next to him, he jolted up and grabbed her wrist tightly. Aura yelped in pain, Raditz's massive palm squeezing her smooth skin. He stood, taller than the girl whose blue eyes cringed in pain at her attacker. He smirked at her and slouched over to be at her level.

"Not so tough now are you, little girl?" Raditz's chuckled darkly at his hostage. Aura's teeth gritted together and pulled her arm away from him, though he didn't let her go.

"Release me!"

He shook his head, "Doesn't feel very good to be held against one's wishes, does it?" Raditz looked around the infirmary, " And yet, I'm being kept in this damned human place..."

Aura's sea blue eyes glistened in pain, changing into a crystal ice that resembled something that Raditz couldn't look away from. The mockery returned to him as his eyes widened. "No...no...can't be..." He pulled his face away and released her. He stumbled back and sat down on the bed, staring at her with fear.

Rubbing her wrist, Aura looked at the Saiyen confused and a little worried for his reaction. "Are you...okay?"

"You look like that wicked..."

"That wicked?'' Aura stared at him puzzled.

Raditz's tough exterior surfaced once more, looking at her dully. "Never mind that. What did you come down here for girl? Better yet, keeping me alive. I'd figure I would be dead by now," He relaxed his arms down on his knees, his stomach muscles exposed along with the bandages and the only solid pair of extremely ''shorts'' he came to Earth in. Even with his mighty armor removed he still looked dangerous with his giant figure and his messy jet-black hair but his bored expression defeated his the sense of danger about him.

Aura sighed, exhausted from this eventful day. "Actually, I kept you alive for a couple of reasons," she stated bluntly and pulled up a chair. Aura wasn't afraid of this giant of a man, knowing she could handle him if it came down it that.

Raditz's raised his eyebrow, "Oh? And what's that for?"

"Well, actually, since you're at a fault here I decided for you to live to protect this planet just like your brother,"

Raditz's eye twitched and was silent for a moment. He looked baffled that she would even mention something like that to him, especially to protect this planet. He folded his buff arms and simply stated, "No.''

"I figured you say that." Aura stated and sighed, "I didn't want to put it like this but you have to. We, well, I am your superior."

He laughed at her remark. "My superior?! Gah! Listen girly, I could break you in half if I wanted to. Hardly could you be-"

She felt the urge to interrupt him, "Then why didn't you when we met before? You had the perfect chance.'' Aura didn't like to be stern, to be blunt with such seriousness but she had reasons. She defeated him down with her eyes, making him lower down again. He spoke softer but still firm and stiffly.

"You can't be my superior. There are two other Saiyen's like me who are on they're way here and will arrive in a year. Both are completely stronger than me, so girl, there's no way you could be my superior. I'm not going to betray them either." He stated sternly.

"The Dragon Balls...they will summon your brother back and he will defend this planet...either you sit here and watch or you fight together with your blood." Aura tried to use her tactics on him, hoping they would work.

"Listen, I'm not going to betray my own kind. My brother had his chance to join with us again but refused," Raditz's expression remained stern once more and looked towards the wall. He avoided looking at her.

"Your brother was defending something he cared for. He grew attached to Earth, right?"

She was feeding off what Bulma had informed her all that she discovered about Raditz. "I haven't even been here for 24 hours and I'm already growing attached to this planet." She sighed once more; "Maybe you should look at it this way..." Aura's voice grew soft once more. "Maybe if something threatened your home, wouldn't you want to defend it from it being destroyed? This is Goku's home and he's defending it from any threats that may cross it."

As she was speaking to him, his eyes widened as he remembered what happened to his home planet that was destroyed. He knew how that felt and the connection was beginning to click but he shook his head. He wouldn't let humans corrupt his mind.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." She lifted herself up from the chair. "We'll continue this in the morning. I think I'm really talking to myself so better leave while I'm awake. You might want to sleep too; it'd do you good. Remember, we are treating you nicely, don't harm our kindness..." With that she left the infirmary. Standing outside the hallway, she stopped herself. ''I should tell Bulma about the Saiyen's..." and as Aura left to search for Bulma to tell her the news, outside the Corp; a green man's white cape flew in the wind. He heard the whole thing and flew off into the distance.


	3. Train Me

AN- Hey there guys. I'm back once more! I wrote this story about 5 times and each of the time my sweat and blood was deleted! Sooo...I had to do it all over again but thats okay. It's better that before when I wrote it. I promised myself that I'd finish before the weekend so here it is! Enjoy! Review please!

* * *

Chapter 2. Train Me!

Aura had awoken from her sleep, disturbed by the shimmering sunlight that sparked through the window. She hadn't minded it, her rest was perfect and she was fully awake for the day. Aura was ready, prepared for anything that she might encounter, especially ready for anything Raditz could do.

Sitting up in the bed, she stretched and felt her muscle pull and tighten. She groaned, her blonde hair still smooth as it was from the day before besides for her clothes that were wrinkled. Aura looked out the window, staring at the sun and the city that hung over the horizon with awe. Back in her planet, things were mostly grassland and seasonal with no buildings or no people besides her sisters. However, her sister's weren't actually the social type of people. The only who actually ever engaged in a conversation with her was Ayane; who didn't really talk at all.

Then her mind wondered to another thought. It was a thought that bothered her more than getting home. The large Saiyen man by the name of Raditz startled her. She was powerful, and knew if it wasn't for her power Raditz would surely crush her with his fingers. Aura respected fate and thanked the Kai's that she wasn't a human. She didn't want to be crushed by such a man.

"Hmm...I better go check on him. I'm surprised the house isn't in ruins. He could have easily destroyed it in the middle of the night." She sighed and got out of bed. She didn't bother checking herself, pampering herself like Bulma would do. She raced down into the Infirmary.

The automatic door caught onto her presence and slid open for her. Bulma had given her clothes; clothes that 'Bulma' would wear. Her shorts were tightly around her thighs; showing off her long, bare skin and small size for a shirt. The shirt wasn't as tight as the shorts but just a little baggier.

Aura approached Raditz, sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was shirtless, his muscles bulkier than any creature she has ever seen. She hadn't ever really seen a male creature, being around her sister's that were female. Aura didn't touch him, she didn't want to disturb him from his rest and wanted to on his good side. Aura huffed to herself, thinking for a moment and left him there to sleep. Once she left and the sliding down shut behind her, Raditz's eyes flickered opened and turned towards the door.

Aura bumped into Bulma as she was leaving her room with a bag and her work clothes. Bulma smiled towards Aura, "Hey there. Sorry but I got to go work. I'll be home soon though, so just help yourself to anything you want. My parent's should be around if you need them," And with that little hint of information, she left the Capsule Corp. building.

"Help myself, huh?" She blinked to herself, wondering what to do when she stomach growled. It was strange to her, back home her stomach never growled, never wanting something. It was bizarre as when she entered into the atmosphere, she was trapped in the body of a human or so it seemed. Aura touched her slim stomach, raising her eyebrow confused.

A husky, male's voice interrupted behind her, making her wince and freeze.

"Move." He demanded coldly. Aura turned her head around, seeing Raditz looking narrow eyed at her. He was frowning; probably because of the look she gave him. She looked just as irritated as him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What? Seem a bit jumpy for someone known as my superior." He mocked and shoved her aside in a rude manner. She hit the wall, though he didn't use full force like he looked like could. He started to walk off on her, not caring to hear her reply.

"Hey, where are you going?" She tilted her head, remembering it was just minutes ago that he was sleeping. He growled under his breath but didn't answer.

Aura followed Raditz into the kitchen and watched him raid the cabinets and fridge. She stared at him curiously; her stomach empty as he opened cans of food with his nail and prepared a meal for him.

"What is that?" She asked, not sure what he was putting his mouth and munching on. Raditz's glanced over towards her, chewing his food and shrugged. "I don't know but its something to eat," He started to ignore once more.

"Eat?" She blinked once more and examined the food that he had in hands. He handed it over to her, "Try it."

She took the can slowly, reading the label of Corn. Aura raised her eyebrow and raised the can as the little squares landed on her tongue. She mimicked Raditz, watching his jaw move in such motion as he checked to see her reaction. She chewed, using her teeth to chop down the food and watched Raditz once more who swallowed the corn. She copied, swallowing the food and nearly gagged once her newly taste buds kicked in.

She handed it back to him as she held her mouth, feeling as if she was going to gag. Raditz swiped it away from her, smirking at her reaction.

"Guess you don't like it? Heh, more for me then." He chuckled and shoved more into his mouth.

Once Aura finally calmed down, the taste out of her system she sat down at the table. She sighed, her stomach was hurting now and the emptiness still remained. Aura sat her head down on the table, nauseas. She glanced up at Raditz who was still raiding the kitchen for something better to eat since her episode probably spoiled his appetite for the corn.

"So, Raditz.." She felt in the need to start conversation between them, curious about the Saiyen's coming in a year.

"What?" He didn't even look at her, still busy looking in the fridge.

"About those Saiyen's...I'm curious to know how strong they are,"

He stopped searching and crossed his arms. "Strong. The last remaining Saiyen race thanks to some damn alien," He growled at the memory of it. He shut the fridge and decided against eating as another interest seemed thrill him. "Pft, I shouldn't be discussing the proud Saiyen race's tragedy to simpleton like you. It's disrespecting to those who lost their lives and to those who are slaves,"

Aura lifted her head; something about the topic intrigued her. "Your a slave?"

He sighed, shaking his head at her continuing of questions but he wasn't stopping himself from talking about it. "More or less." His gaze converted over towards her, he was firm in his glance. "And I don't need your sympathy so don't stare at me like that,"

Aura hushed herself for a moment then spoke once more, taking her chances. "I remember now. Ayane told me about the Saiyen's before...being the proud race of fighters. No wonder you're big and bulky,"

His eyes narrowed at her, not sure to take that as a compliment but Ayane's name caught his attention. "Ayane? So she is still alive huh?" He remarked to himself quietly and shook his head. "Whatever kid,"

"No, no. Listen, something just crossed my mind," She was standing up at this point. She had an idea that seemed to spark like fire. "The Saiyen's are coming in a year right?"

He looked at her strangely for a moment and huffed. "Affirmative.."

"And you know how to fight, right?"

He nodded, his expression changing once it clicked. "Hell no. I'm not teaching how to fight. Fuck no!" He yelled, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Aura mimicked his stance, copied him to get on his nerves. "Why not? It shouldn't hurt and you can try to kill me in the process,"

He glared at her, a thought stormed in his head and through his chest. "Wouldn't that be a thrill." The thought processed a little more, sank into his body once he looked at her. His eyes were still cold and sighed. ''I could finally get my revenge.and maybe..." he spoke to himself before he agreed.

"Fine."

Aura smiled at him, "Great, shall we get started?" She asked, walking off to find the gym that she seen the other day. She wouldn't tell him that she was powerful, immortal compared to him but she didn't want to spoil his day when they would start training.

After finding the gym, both of them begun to train together. Raditz looked annoyed, thinking that he was training a women who looked like a human. He forgot about her powers and what she was capable of.

"Alright, let's go. Show me what you got girly." Raditz said, not even bothering to go into his fighting stance as she Aura charged at him with the style of fighting that he taught her moments ago. He blocked her easily, grasping her tired expression as she tried to get a punch through to him. He smirked at her.

"A for effort, kid. But your going to have to do better to get by me!" he said, and threw punches at her from left and right at the speed of light. To his surprise, Aura's arms came to block them all, stopping his punches from penetrating to her face. Aura jumped back, exhausted from the training as sweat trembled down her face and launched at him with a kick. He grabbed her leg, slamming her down into the ground. The tile didn't crack, he was sure to be careful with at first before either of them really went into training. It was her first day and he was focusing on skill rather ki power.

Aura groaned as her back pounded into the ground, Raditz's hand gripping her leg. "Not quite yet." He released her and has expected she tried to kick his legs as he disappeared from her. Aura sat up panting hard and looked around for Raditz.

"Oh common. I'm not that advanced yet! I can't even see you!" Her voiced echoed around the gym, Raditz still missing and unresponsive. She knew he was testing her, wanting her to do something else that wouldn't have anything to do with sight. She shut her eyes, concentrated on his sense, the powerful vibration that was felt from behind her. She nearly smirked at her confidence and swung around quickly to punch the figure a foot away from her. Raditz caught her arm, smirking at her.

"Heh, that's impressive for you to find me but you still have a long way to go to actually get a punch from me," He chuckled and released her hand. "Take a break, kid. You look tired,"

Aura dropped her arm to her side, panting and sweating hard now as she sat on the ground. She had practiced in her same clothes and barefoot, catching a glance at the dirt scrapped along the sole of her feet. She gave out a little laugh, "Well it is the first time I've ever done anything physical,"

"You haven't trained like this at all? Well then, you'll be surprised at how difficult fighting can get. I still don't like the feeling of training you, especially if you're going to step up to Nappa and Vegeta,"

Aura glanced up at him," Are those their names?" She asked, her breathing beginning to ease.

Raditz nodded and crossed his arms. He too was still in the same clothes, the spandex underwear that covered the lower parts of his body. His muscles popped, though not even sweat glistened against him.

"If I have to, I will. Don't feel weird when training me; it's a favor that I was going to ask of you. Since your helping me out, I thank you a lot but one thing that I don't get is that you will train me and you know that I'm against your partners. Yet, you still agreed to train me,"

Raditz hesitated before answer," Us Saiyens' are born to fight. Even if it's just training, it's still a thrill for us. We can't help our resistance towards it. Besides, you said that I could try to kill you so that's a plus."

Aura glanced at the ground, still unsure of his nature. "Do you like being a slave to that alien you mentioned?"

Raditz sneered at her. "No, but that doesn't meant I'm going to turn on my own race! I refuse too..."

Aura stood up and sighed. She dusted herself off, "That's understandable. Anyway, I'm ready,"

"Again?"

"Yeah, I got a year to actually hit you and defend myself so lets get going!"


	4. The Human Heart

**_AN-_** Hey guys! Back again and updated faster! Whew, this is to make up for the last chapter that took me forever to update. Still no comments yet...that's a little disappointing but this is probably the most ''interesting'' chapter. Hopefully someone reviews soon...feels pointless when I don't get feedback from any of you and continue my story when no one really cares about it. Hmm...all I ask is that your review. It can be positive or negative! I don't mind! Please, just give me feedback. Thanks.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4. The Human Heart**_

Bulma had arrived back home, walking towards her room like she always had. She was tired from her long day that was on her level of stress that was hardly exhausting at all. She was about to enter her room when she heard the yelling and screaming of fighters. The scariest thought coursed through her mind and raced down towards the gym. She hoped they were practicing under good terms and hoped that both of them weren't fighting like she feared. She gulped as she opened the gym door and peered inside to see Raditz and Aura continue their training.

Flashes of ki balls and shimmering, blinding light pierced throughout the room. Bulma placed her hand in front of her face, her eyes trying to focus on what was going on. The smoke of the fiery ki blast eased, clearing the sight of two exhausted fighters. Bulma took her fears into play and seen the looks on their faces, both serious as could be. She gasped and covered her mouth, thinking that Raditz was out of Aura's control and was getting his revenge. She rushed out of the gym room and out of sight.

Aura was about to begin fighting Raditz again when she heard the gym door shut loudly. She converted her attention away from Raditz and glanced at the door. Her sea blue eyes noticed Bulma rushing away drastically. It was like she could read the frightened women's mind and knew she was probably afraid that Raditz and her were both fighting.

'Bulma must not know that we are training...She is afraid of Raditz, being one of the strongest beings on this planet after all...' Aura thought and started to sprint towards the door. She felt the urge to interrupt training to tell Bulma everything was all right, that they weren't doing what she thought. She felt it was her responsibity.

Raditz's sense was distinct, being behind her. He reached and grabbed her arm. "Leave her. She's not important." He stated firmly.

Aura stopped in her pursuit and looked over her shoulder at the Saiyen. "But she looked worried. I fear she might think that we are fighting and sensed danger. I don't want her worrying,"

"That's your excuse?" He appeared annoyed for a moment; "You can consult the women when we are done. If you leave now, I won't train you." He released her arm, "Those are my rules,"

She sighed, knowing she couldn't do both and knew she had to wait. Aura's feet didn't move towards the door, pivoting back towards Raditz.

He nodded in approval, "Very well,"

Both of them continued in their training, leaving Aura scarred and extremely exhausted. Raditz finished practicing when the sun went down over the horizon, letting Aura take a short break until tomorrow. Aura sat down on the floor once more, being no place to sit. She panted; her blonde locks covered in sweat and messy from their fighting.

"Geez...first thing tomorrow?" Aura panted, looking up at her ''master'' figure.

Raditz nodded, hardly tired at all besides for his hair that just as messy. He seemed used to conditions that they fought on, fighting against powerful physical beings rather than the mental type that Aura was. "Yes. Fighting is my passion and to be in top condition, you must practice everyday." He glanced down at her, his face turning stern once they made eye contact. "Weren't you going to look for that human women?"

Aura jumped back up, "That's right! That was hours ago though..." she thought for a moment and ran out of the gym drastically.

Aura looked through the Capsule building, even searching in Bulma's room but failed in finding her. She walked down in the main floor, wondering where she was and felt her power level wasn't near. Though, another level that was close to Bulma's appeared, coming into the room with a cheery laugh.

The women danced around, awkwardly and flashy with her clothes. She seemed much older than Aura, but her beauty remained. Her blonde was blonde and short with curls. She jumped around and seen Aura.

"Hello there!" She said in a sing sung voice.

Aura watched her, giving her a light smile. She never seen her but she guessed it was Bulma's mother. "Hello...um, do you know where Bulma went?"

Mrs. Brief's paused, pressing a finger against her chin. "Hmm, a couple of hours ago she screamed and ran out here like a maniac. Though, that's nothing new." She smiled at Aura, nothing seemed negative about the women floated about and it was refreshing. She giggled at her own remark and danced around once more.

"Left? Should of figured so." Aura sighed, worrying that their training scared her that much that she would leave her home. 'Better find Raditz. He might be able to track her for me,' She thought and headed around the building once more, looking for Raditz.

He was still in the place she left in him, still training even after their training. Aura walked into the room, surprised that walls still hanged in there with all the damage that both of them did during practice. He didn't look at her when she came in the gym, still lifting weights and bettering himself.

"Did you find that hysterical women?" He snickered at his own insult, finding it funny that it nearly fit her so well.

Aura sighed and shook her head. "No, but I found out that she left since she was so desperately scared for her life."

"Oh, really? Seems about right," He kept his back turned to her, "So what are you still doing here then, huh? It's starting to sound like a personal problem to me,"

Aura moved so he had to look at her. "I think you know why I'm still bothering you. Your quite good at predicting me," She flashed him a smile that was all too familiar with him.

Raditz stared at her, lacking any sort of emotion until he caught a hold of her face with his dark eyes. His expression narrowed, darkened as it always had at the sight of her. He growled at her playfulness towards him, rejecting any warm feelings that interrupted through his cold exterior.

"I'm not going to help you find her. It'd good practice for you for you find her. I have better things to do," He stated, looking away from her and working out once more. Raditz had a problem with looking at her; Aura was finally beginning to notice that.

"But I don't even know how to operate the machines or even fly. It's just a little favor. Come on, you don't have to do anything besides take me to where she is and look pretty. Please?" She didn't like begging but she was desperate. She didn't like the feeling that was over coming over her, it was icky and it rubbed in on all through her insides oddly. No matter what she did, the feeling of guilt wouldn't wash away.

Raditz glared at her, "Vexed just like her," He mumbled darkly to himself. Aura tilted her head, "What did you say?"

The Saiyen growled at her, "Fine. That is it, no more favors! This is the last one and I'm going to teach you to fly just so you leave me out of your problems," He threatened, which wasn't really a threat compared to other threats that he said before. He was being nice to her, unintentionally.

Raditz stormed out of the room, Aura tagging along as both of them went outside. Aura was the first to speak. "So how are we going to do this?"

The large alien of a man rolled his eyes and placed his left hand around her back and with his right he tucked it underneath her bare legs. "First off, you better hold on. If you fall, don't expect me to catch you." He stated and lifted both of them off the ground.

Once Aura felt weightless, she grabbed a hold of Raditz tightly. She didn't want to fall and to know that Raditz was a cunning male, she didn't want to take chances on falling to see if he would catch her or not. She betted that he wouldn't catch her. Aura bit her lip, staring down at the ground as Raditz took both of them higher. She gulped nervous and her grip tightened.

"It'd help if you didn't look down," He stated, not wanting her to hold onto him so drastically tight where he would air. Personally, he didn't like the thought of carrying her but he decided it would do for now.

He soared off quickly, remembering that Bulma was at the house that he found Kakkorot at. He tried to remember the place and what it looked like but it was much harder that it was night. He growled, trying to feel any scent that might lead him towards the small island with the house. One thing that he couldn't resist was the blonde hair flowing magically in the wind. To his surprise and relief, it wasn't whipping him in the face. As he searched through out the area for the house, he glanced down at his passenger's head. He was getting the scent of her, the same scent of a wicked vixen that he used to know. However, he let his nostrils fill the innocent and purity scent of the girl, touched by another like the wicked women was. He sighed silently as his dark pupils softened at the very scent of Aura. Raditz wondered if she was connected to the wicked one he knew some many years ago...

"Raditz! I just felt her level." Aura's voice interrupted him and he stopped.

"Where?" With the rush of the energy, he paused in mid-air and was unable to cover up his emotions with the tough interior.

Aura wasn't bothered by his change in his emotions while she pointed towards a small Island with a house. Raditz smirked, even though he passed up the house. It was the house that looked exactly like the one where he seen Kakkorot. He turned around and flew towards the small little beach house.

Once both of them land, he dropped Aura onto the ground. When she landed in the sand, the yellow dirt platted in her landing, making her glared dangerously at Raditz. "That wasn't nice,"

"It wasn't supposed to be. I want to get this damned thing over with," He declared and marched toward the Kame house door. He balled his large fist, clenching and banged against the door.

"Imbecile women! I know you're in there, so come out dammnit!" He turned and glared at Aura who was standing up. "This is wasting my time!" He gritted his teeth and lifted his fist as the lavender ki sparked through his hands. He had no patience for her to hide and act like she wasn't home.

Aura ran up to Raditz, "Don't!" She grabbed his arm; his muscles tensed at her touch and tried to yank him away. "Really! Don't do that!"

The door opened slowly, creaking at the sound of the screen door opening. An old man with a tropical shirt and shorts came out, stern as could be through his sunglasses. He held onto a wooden cane that was more than likely deformed at the very top. All around it was rough on the edges and used to its age. The old man didn't say anything, keeping a stern face at the two but it was soon beginning to budge when he caught the sight of Aura.

His palms grew sweaty; clenching against his wooden stick as his eyebrow twitched at the sight of the women. He leaned his head forward, his mouth beginning to gap open, relieving his missing teeth and the drool started to fall. His sunglasses fell to his nose, giving each of them a notice of eyes that filled with lust. His free hand clasped open and started to grope the air, staring down at the fair and full breasts on Aura's chest.

Raditz smelt a particular scent coming off the old man and looked rather irritated. His hand touched the side of the door and banged it into the old man's face. The old man's nose begun to bleed on impact and his body began to wither to the ground.

"Roshi!" Bulma called out to the old man, coming out the house. A look of terror filled across her face when she noticed Raditz, but confused when Aura stood next to him.

Aura released Raditz's arm and stopped in front of Roshi's planted down body. She ignored the old man in front of her. "Bulma!"

The blue haired girl kept her look of confusion. "Aura? You're still alive! I thought you and that Saiyen guy were fighting," A gasp of a relief filled her voice as she noticed that there was no such thing. However, Raditz felt insulted and was annoyed by Bulma's example of stupidity.

"Damned women, couldn't you see that we were only training?! If we were actually considering about fighting, I would of killed you first-" His insult was put to a stop when Aura glared at him and sent his ribs feeling as if they were going to break. He groaned, and grabbed his gut. His hand pressed against his bare muscle, knowing it was Aura who put him down to his mercy.

"Raditz, that's enough. I can't believe you would disrespect her like that. Its one thing to insult me but not her or anyone else." Aura's power clenched against him, enough to put him on his knees but not enough to kill him. She wasn't like that; Aura didn't have it in her to kill anyone.

Raditz growled painfully at her, kneeling over on his knees. He searched a way to fix the pain that felt like tearing him apart like string. "Damn you...should of known you'd pull something...like this..." He was short of breath, coughing from the lack of air he was getting.

Aura released him from her powerful attacks and looked at Bulma once more. Her face softened towards her. "Raditz and I were only training. I asked him to since the Saiyen's are coming in a year."

Bulma ran a hand through her hair, sighing and remembering the information Aura shared with her the other day. "Oh yeah, that's right..."

Roshi's old body perked right back up, a balled up tissue stuffed into his nostrils. He returned to his sternways, seeming to forget about Bobbies for the moment. "Saiyen's, you say? Hmm...?" He rubbed his chin. "Powerful like Goku?"

Aura looked over her shoulder, checking on Raditz who distance himself from them and stared out to the sea. Aura couldn't help but to notice his long, dark mane that flowed in the wind and found it hard to look away from the sight. She resisted and looked back at Roshi. "According to Raditz, yes. Actually, extremely powerful. Stronger than Raditz and Goku combined."

Suddenly, a bald headed guy came out of the house. He looked exhausted like the rest of them and parts of his body was wrapped in bandages. He was extremely short too, rubbing his eyes and looking towards Roshi and Bulma. "Were talking about Goku?" He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Raditz. "H-he's still alive!?" He started to back inside the house.

Bulma shook her head at him, "No Krillin. He won't harm anyone, thanks to our friend right here." She looked in the direction of Aura, who nodded her head at Krillin. The bald, short man with the name of Krillin seemed to blush at the sight of the young women.

"Oh, um, hello.." He rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous when meeting her. Aura gave a little smile; nothing was stopping her from being nice to him. "Hello. I'm Aura." She examined his cuts and bandages. "What happened?" She asked sympathetically.

"Well, your friend over there whacked me into the side of the house." Krillin pointed embarrassed at the side of the house that was damaged. Parts of the house were missing and the hole in the siding looked caved in. Repairs were yet to be made to the home that was Raditz's fault.

The Saiyen glared and turned back around. His bulky arms folded over his chest as he reminded them that he didn't want to be there. "Foolish humans, hate to interrupt your conversations but this is annoying. Kid, we found that damned women so can't we go?" His voice boomed, echoing out in the distance,

Aura shook her head, looking sorry that she had to make him wait. "Just a little longer. I got things to say to these people,"

"Oh, is that so?" He tilted his head, mocking her. "Something about being sympathetic to these dimwits? Tch."

"Are you jealous that I'm converting my attention to them rather than you?" Aura witted out, eyes narrowing at him and saw him a being a bratty kid.

He sneered at her, his tone barking out at her. "No!"

"Then stop whining. Since your not going to help defend this planet, I need to talk to people that actually will. Just wait a couple of minutes," Aura stated and turned her back to him once more.

Raditz grumbled under his breath, noticing she just as bad as Frieza and he was still a slave with a little more freedom. He turned his back towards her as well, knowing how to play this way.

Aura sighed when she placed her attention towards the group once more; he was becoming stressful to deal with. His attitude was the only thing that made her tick, sassy like a girl and whined when she asked something of him. "Anyway..."

Bulma rose back up in the conversation. "Well, if we're up against something that dangerous, we're definitely going to need Goku."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, which means we will need to collect the Dragon Balls." He sighed, feeling himself in the need to recover quickly so he could aid Goku in the fight against the Saiyen's.

"And you'll need fighters to help Goku." A unfamiliar voice broke into the conversation. The group looked to the side, seeing Piccolo lowering himself to the ground. His attire was the same always was, the wind flowing in the wind with his heavy helmet placed on his head. His cocky smirk was placed on his lips at the sight of his arrival.

"If what you say if correct then some of us are going to have step it up." He stated, glancing at Raditz who looked away from the green alien. He found him just as annoying as the humans were being.

Aura looked at him, her thoughts of the fight against Raditz crossed her mind and remembered the death of Goku. The very thought put a chill down her spine. "Extra fighters huh? I thought Goku was going too-"

Bulma interrupted her. "If Goku doesn't arrive on time, we'll need to stall."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Yes. More than likely the Saiyen's will begin their pursuit once they arrive. We'll need time before Goku will return if he doesn't arrive on time. And for that, I'm going to train Goku's son. If that's Goku's son, there's a high chance that he will be just as powerful. He will be useful."

Bulma looked at him in shock. "He's just a little boy! That's almost suicide!"

Piccolo chuckled at the women. "That may be but it doesn't stop anyone else from fighting."

Aura looked at Bulma, "I'm not really against it or for it but he does have a point. He has Saiyen in him, he could help." She glanced back at Raditz who just looked like a sour puss. He looked uncomfortable about the topic, probably didn't like hearing about his races demise that he was stuck in the middle of.

"And for that spoke of, I don't want any of you bothering me or Gohan. We will be busy as must be the rest of you with finding the Dragon Balls." Piccolo stated and flew away off into the distance. He left them with his only warning and each of them planned to respect it.

Aura looked at Bulma, "Well…guess I'll be heading back then. Are you coming too?"

Bulma nodded her head towards her, placing her hands on her hips. "Duh, Aura. I need to get the Dragon Rader so we can get the Dragon Balls. It's almost impossible to find one without the Rader!" She gave her a light smile and said goodbye to her friends at the Kame House. "Are you coming with me or leaving with him?" Bulma whispered to Aura, "Besides, he looked steamed..."

Aura glanced back at Raditz who looked angry at how much time they waste on the island chatting over the same topic. "I'll go check and see what he's planning to do."

Walking over towards him, his flustered face was stern and nasty when he looked at her. "I'll let you have some freedom and fly back without me. I can tell I probably made you...uh, mad."

Raditz narrowed his eyes at her, "Really? How can you tell?" He snapped sarcastically.

Aura sighed lightly. "Sorry about that but you can't just go and say things like that." She patted his arm. "Bulma and I are going back. I hope you'll follow. I'll keep an eye on you so don't do anything stupid," Aura threatened softly, not wanting to make him even more pissed that he was and walked back to Bulma. She wiped off beads of sweat that started to fall.

Bulma smiled at her. "How did that go?"

Aura sighed, "He's mad but he'll be alright. So, how are we getting back?"

Bulma smirked at her friend and put her hand into her coat pocket. She lifted out a remote and pressed a button. "This is my father's latest invention and is the very first." She bragged as a car lifted up from the sea depths. "It's a submarine and a car!" She laughed as she lifted the button that opened the door for the two to sit in. Getting in, Aura was beginning to understand the Brief's, especially Bulma and her passion for machines and inventing.

On their ride back home, flying through the air with Bulma at the wheel she smiled at Aura. "You know what? How about you and I go shopping? I mean, well, go get you clothes that you can rip apart when you're training with Raditz. No offense or anything but I really don't want you destroying my clothes,"

Aura put two and two together and figured that shopping was the term for getting clothes. The thought excited her, doing something completely new for a change. "That'd be great! The hard thing would be to tell Raditz that I'd need to skip training to get myself some clothes. Hopefully he'll understand."

Bulma nodded and glanced in her rear view mirror, spotting Raditz flying nearby. "I'm sure he will. Especially if you're going to rip clothes apart." She snickered, her head in the gutter. "Oh, gosh, that sounded wrong!"

Aura blinked at Bulma's dirty thought, confused to why it sounded wrong. "What do you mean?"

Bulma laughed at Aura's innocence. "Your a blonde so I'll take it as if your slow. Never mind. I wouldn't want to ruin your pure mind. That'll be bad. Especially the thought of you and Raditz." Bulma's laughing stopped when she thought about Raditz and Aura actually being together. She shivered; placing both of them together just sent a odd chill up her spine.

"Are you alright?" Aura looked at Bulma a little worried, her jokes stopped and it seemed awkward for Bulma to pause.

She nodded at Aura, flashing her a smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a weird thought, that's all."

When arriving home, Bulma placed her cat in the garage and got out of her vehicle. She turned towards both Raditz and Aura, mostly talking to Aura. "Well, goodnight. I'm exhausted and I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and walked inside again, closing the garage door.

Aura sighed and looked at Raditz who glanced at her for a moment then walked inside. He completely ignored her as he walked passed her, giving her a moment to think as he passed. The same linger guilt pestered into her gut, making her feel bad for hurting his gut like she did. She ran a hand through her hair, this feeling still very foreign to her just like this world. The feeling ached deep inside of her; confusing her and making her head turn in circles. She felt bad and his silence towards made her regret ever doing something like that. 'Was it really the right thing to do to make him stop?' The thought swirled in her head as she walked inside.

Raditz was speaking to Bulma, demanding quietly where his room was. "You'd be a fool to think that I'd be staying that cold Infirmary while that blasted women gets a respectable sleeping quarters."

Bulma looked frightened by him, massive compared to her and feeling the pressure. "Y-yes...definitely. I'll let you stay in a extra that's similar to Aura's..."

He nodded in approval. "Very well." He said and followed the frantic Bulma towards his room that was across from Aura's bedroom.

Raditz caught on that Aura had been tagging along and gave her a cold stare. Before he could complain to Bulma, she had sprinted off towards her room that in a different hall. Raditz glared at Aura while entering into his room. Aura stared him off and remembered what Bulma's plans were for tomorrow. She quickly walked over to his room, daring to enter without his permission.

"Raditz, I need to talk to you about tomorrow." Aura boldly stated, not going to dance around the bush. She didn't want to be in his, knowing it was his space and didn't want to defy it. Raditz turned back, his arms crossed once more and sat along the edge of the bed. "What is it?"

She approached him, enough distance for respect for his space. "Bulma invited me to get some clothes tomorrow. I'm in desperate need for clothes so about training...I might be late. Is that okay?"

Raditz stared at her firmly, "You have a lot of guts coming in here to tell me if it's okay for you to skip out on my favor. Especially since you used your own ki against me earlier. I don't like those who take advantage of me for their benefit."

Aura sighed," I really didn't mean to hurt you. It just...I'm just really sorry, okay?"

"That's your apology? I'm sure you could do better than that," He looked unimpressed and searched for a satisfying response him. He felt he dissevered it.

She stared at him and huffed deeply. "I was just taught to use force if needed...it was one of my main rules to follow."

"Who told you that?" He raised his eyebrow curiosity, her ways were connected to the Saiyen ways and it made him search closely.

"Ayane. She raised me when my mom couldn't. She taught me that when someone disobeys, they must be taught to learn and obey. I never liked the rule but it must of stuck with me. I apologize and I promise you that I won't ever do something like that to you again." She was serious in her response, wishing for the pressure in her chest to be lifted once more her. She felt chained to her own ways, her own self pity and wanted to be let go. "I'm really sorry."

Raditz glanced away from her, staring at the wall like he normally did when they looked at each for more than a minute. "You mentioned that name again. Ayane."

"Ayane? Do you know her?" Aura asked curiously, wondering if there was some connection between the two.

"I know Ayane from awhile back. Busy girl." His tone was much softer and seemed to of forgiven her. "I think she is the same girl that you know. Dark hair, guardian of the secret world of Season's?"

Aura moved back, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Yes...that's her. How do you know her?"

A look of sadness trembled across his face. "As I said, we go back a couple years." Aura blinked and seen his face-hardened again. He was trying to hide it away, not wanting her to see the weakness inside of him.

Aura kneeled down to him, examining his face. 'He's hiding something from me I know it. He doesn't like to look at me directly and knows Ayane...there are connections...' she thought to herself when her eyes converted to something she never really took attention too.

"What's that?" She asked, looking at the furry, brown whip around his waist.

"Hmm?" Raditz glanced over at her once more, brave to even take a glance of her features.

Aura pointed directly at the belt off fur and all she had to do was point. He tensed and responded defensively. "None of your concern."

"I doubt that..." She looked upon it slowly, wanting to touch it and experience something completely different from what she was used to. "I've haven't seen anything like it before,"

With the risk of looking at her face, her graceful cheekbones and soft eyes, he couldn't help but to feel the innocent linger off from her. He stared at her, finding himself looking at her longer than he ever could. He huffed at her persistence and let the belt unwrap from his waist. The tail moved gracefully around slowly. "You can see it but no touching."

Her eyes sparked with delight. "Why can't I touch it? It looks so soft..." she defied him and tenderly trailed her hand around the furry tail. Raditz reacted and jumped. He looked at her stiffly and protectively. "I swear, if you squeeze it I will kill you." He threatened with a growl, clenching his teeth down to hold something back.

She petted his tail slowly, feeling ever inch of the strange object that was attached to him. Raditz tried not to purr like a kitten but it was tempting. It had been awhile since anyone has ever touched his tail with tender strokes. It was pleasurable to him, helpless in dropping his guard down for once as his eyes dropped tiredly. He wished she would pet him all day, leaving behind trails of shivers on his spine. He let out a light growl, his toes curling up at the feeling.

When Aura was finished with playing with his tail, Raditz looked ready to sleep. He hadn't felt relaxed like that for a long time and regretted that she stopped. Aura let out a small smile and stood up. "Tired?"

Raditz's eye snapped back to attention, noticing that she was about to leave. She looked extremely exhausted, knowing he probably worn her out from training. He wrapped his tail back around his waist once more and huffed at her. "Your the one who looks tired. You should sleep." He insisted and she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then," Aura stated with a yawn and walked out of his room, closing the door for him. Raditz watched her leave and grabbed his chest, feeling the burning again. "She's so different and yet, so much the same.." He whispered to himself and laid down to get some rest.

Entering back into her room, Aura headed for the shower. She felt dirty and extremely gross from all the sweat she forced off of her body. In her own personal bathroom, she stripped herself of Bulma's clothes and turned on the water. Usually, she would of bathed in the icy cold to fill in her late mother's title but felt a different urge to bathe in warm water. The regretful pressure in her chest was gone but something else replaced it, something warm and unexplainable. Her thoughts twirled with Raditz and his soft tail. Turning on the water to a warm temperature, she wanted to share her heated feeling with the water. Aura felt funny inside and didn't know what to do with it.

Through out her entire shower, her thoughts echoed painlessly with the unknown feeling that was coming to age. She pressed her smooth hand against her soaked chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly and the swirls of the feeling burst through her like a volcano. Aura smiled, feeling the positive reinforcement of the feeling and didn't there was any down fall to the source of the human heart.

Bulma knocked at her door from the outside, holding her white skirt which Aura arrived in. "Aura?" With no answer, and hearing the shower running, Bulma walked in and placed the dress down on her bed. It was clean and good enough for bed wear. Bulma left once more, just returning her clothing so she wouldn't have to sleep in the dirty, tight clothes that she let her barrow.

Turning off the water, Aura got out of the shower and grabbed a hold a towel to dry off her hair. She didn't mind walking around in the nude, being the only thing that she could do back in her home planet. The planet contained with only Sister's that had the same figure with different skin features as her. There wasn't anything to be nervous about, nude was apart of their bodies.

Coming into her room naked, Aura seen her old dresses lied there down on her bed. She smiled, glad to see it once more and changed into it. It fit perfectly and smelt with a clean smell, making her senses tingle. Aura sat down on the bed, staring out the window as the full moon glistened brightly at her. The darkness reminded her of her dear friend that resembled closely to a mother figure rather a friend. She wondered back on the thought of Raditz knowing Ayane years ago and pondered to how much they knew together.

'Ayane never mentioned much about Saiyen's besides that they were a race of elite fighters who transformed into powerful beings. She never went in great detail about anything besides on how things are suppose to be done...' She thought and sighed, tucking herself under the covers. Aura let her thoughts return at ease and shut her eyes and fell into a deeper slumber with her last thoughts about the Saiyen man who was under her wing.

* * *

Review it! Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm personally impressed with how much of it I got out of it in one whole day. I'm feeling good about it but all you of need to tell me!


	5. Pieces Remain

**Hey there everyone! This is quite a eventfull chapter and this start to spin into place. Not to mention, I got my first review on Chapter 4. Thank you sooo much for reviewing The-Saiyan-From-Hyrule and here is the chapter you waited for. Thanks for waiting 2, I needed a break from writing and didn't want to lose the interest in this story. I actually think this will be my second story that I'll finish. Anyway, Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5. Pieces Remain**

Seeing the city for the first time made Aura's face flush in excitement, the wondrous towers built tall and high astonished her. The day was bright, the sky in swirls of blue and white, mimicking the sea's charming blue. The breeze was perfect, wiping beads of sweat that formed from the sun's powerful light. Bulma and Aura walked closer to a massive building, clothing ads across the glass windows.

"Your in good hands Aura. This is my specialty!" the blued hair women stated, grinning with her light lipstick pressed on her lips. Her hair was normal, boy short that showed her flawless skin and her blue eyes that popped out with the outfit she wore.

Aura smiled in agreement, walking towards the glass door that slid open in their presence. "This is really nice of you Bulma. Though, I've never been shopping before." She admitted, not wanting to be a complete stranger.

The mall was filled with people, storming around in a lively order. The large decorated room filled with the scent of perfumes and newly branded clothes. Bulma dragged Aura towards the women's clothing area, many clothes sat on the racks with different clothes and flashy to any man. The clothes reminded her of the thousands of clothes that Bulma had in her closet.

The clock on Bulma's watch strike directly on 12 pm, signaling that it was time for lunch. Stopping in the middle of the walkway of the mall, Bulma set the shopping bags on the ground. She turned to look behind her, knowing that Aura was taking up time. Smiling to see that Aura had her hands full on bags, figuring that was what was holding her up.

Once she caught up to her shopping companion, Aura sighed and stated, "How can you carry all those bags and not get tired from it? I don't know what's worse; Raditz's training or carrying plenty of shopping bags."

"If you shop just as much as me, you get used to it," Bulma winked at her buddy. "Now then, are you hungry? We've been out almost all day."

Both of them headed towards the lower level, approaching the food court. The spices and scents of food aired around the room, sending Aura's stomach to rumble. She remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, and with her free hand, she placed it on her stomach. It was becoming unbearable. Bulma giggled at her. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

Bulma had set her up with the finest food in the city, watching Aura devour the food. Sitting at one of the tables, she was glad Aura was enjoying it but she wondered if she had ever actually eaten before. "Um...Aura, I got a question. But don't feel offended or anything, I'm just curious,"

Aura perked her head up, her attention fully on Bulma. She made sure she swallowed before she spoke, "What is it?"

Bulma seemed troubled, a lost for words, "Aura…are you a alien?"

Aura tried not to be offended, "Alien? Not in a million years!" She smiled at her, "But I will admit…" she glanced around, whispering to Bulma, "I'm not human neither,"

Hopping up from her seat, Bulma dramatically shouts, "I knew it!"

Everyone from around the food court stopped their previous actions and stared at the loud mouth. "Erm…" Noticing that all eyes were on her, she sunk back into her seat. "Sorry, just a shocker."

The world continued once more after Bulma's scene came to a stop and Aura continued with her confession. "Well, it's true. I'm not a human,"

Bulma sighed, knowing it wasn't completely obvious that she wasn't one. "I figured so since your fashion sense just totally sinks and you seem really clueless with common sense. So, Aura, what exactly are you?"

Aura glanced around once more, checking to see if anyone was actually going to hear her conversation. "Well, there isn't a exact name that we call ourselves but we control the season's on all the planets. Especially Earth,"

Bulma looked intrigued. "Really? Sweet, what do you do?" She placed her elbows along the table and tucked her fingers underneath her chin.

"Actually, that's one of the problems with me. I can't do anything right. I am supposed to fill in for the Ice Queen, who got banished for doing something really bad. I am her recreation or her daughter but I can't do half the things she does." Aura sighed defeated and set the chopsticks down along the table.

"Aww, that's too bad." She stated, not to sympathetic with her and Aura didn't blame her. She probably didn't believe her.

"Anyway, we're all ready to go? You got a whole wardrobe now!" Bulma flashed her another smile as she stood up, and played with her car keys.

Once they were back, Aura rushed into her room with the hundred pounds of clothes and set them onto her bed. She quickly got unchanged into a pair of gym clothes that Bulma bought for her, looking forward to training with Raditz again. She hated keeping him waiting like she did but she did need clothes to practice in.

Aura left her room once she was changed, seeing the mighty Raditz stand in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. His clothes didn't change, still the massively short spandex that stopped at his upper thighs. He had been waiting for her, must have sensed her when she came home. Raditz was stern (as usual) but his lips nearly curved into a smirk. Barely.

"Alright, since I'm really tired of hauling your ass places, I am going to teach you how to fly." He stated, eyeing her slowly.

"Flying? Sound's difficult," She stated, sighing silently to herself.

Raditz shook his head, "Not once you master it. It's quite simple really," He unfolded his arms, his large hands resting by his hips.

Aura skipped to conclusions, thinking both of them were going to train in the gym once more. She began walking, "Alright then, let's get to it." Something yanked her back, looking behind her shoulder to see Raditz tug onto her shirt.

"Not so fast."

Aura blinked, slightly confused to his stalling. "What is it?"

He released her shirt; "We're not going into the gym this time. From our last experience, that woman completely freaked. I rather not have anymore of those ridiculous interruptions." He stated firmly, walking in front of her. He seemed the leader, the one in charge of both of them.

Aura stumbled on behind him, "Then where are we going?"

"We need free land, unlimited amount of space to learn how to fly. It's better this way,"

Raditz had to carry her out of the city and towards the islands, flying to a certain island that was far away from civilization and from the Kame House. Both of them stopped, landing down along the grass with his feet. Raditz let Aura go as well, letting her stand on her own. "By the way, learning how to fly shouldn't be difficult unless your completely deprived from your mental and physical state."

Aura nodded, understanding. "Okay," she said, watching him as he began to defy gravity and his feet left the ground. He wasn't leaving, just demonstrating the basics of flying. Though, if he really wanted to, he could of left her on that damned island; if he didn't have a heart.

Throughout the entire day, the sunset went off behind the ocean and the half moon shined brightly down upon them. The clouds shifted, covering up majority of the light, dimming the brightness for them. Aura let herself fall to the ground, exhausted and covered in sweat. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the grass, the pain was clenching her muscles, sore from the training that the Saiyan pushed into her.

Raditz looked annoyed at her, "The moon shines out and you _still _can't fly. Your weaker than I thought," He scoffed at her, rude as before.

"You forget that this is the first actually mental stressing that has to do with anything physical," Aura explained while panting, searching for an excuse to why she didn't meet his expectations. "Tomorrow I'll get it. I'm sure of it,"

Raditz shook his head rapidly. "No, I refuse to carry you anymore. We aren't leaving until you know how," He stated, his dark eyes narrowing. He had seen how she was already taking a break, "I'll give you a little more time to rest yourself, and then we work again."

Aura relaxed her head against the grass, the soft wisps of the tips of the grass tingled at her arms, acting like a blanket. "That's fine with me," she said softly, her eyes heavy and body relaxed in the position she was in.

Raditz waited and walked up the hill. He looked over his shoulder at the blond, the thoughts and cursed imagines of his past blurred throughout his mind. He sighed, peering at the ocean with a sneer as the wind blew into his face. Raditz folded his muscular arms over his chest, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"Damn woman, cursed me from the very beginning. Now once I'm finally freed from those bonds, the very seed of her returns to me to vixen my soul once more." Raditz let his arms drop once more, his fists clenching into a tight ball. His skin turned pure white at his squeeze. "I won't give in again, not anymore than I already have. I am Raditz, a proud Saiyan and I won't be forsaken by a damned siren!" He cursed loudly; his speech ringing into Aura's ear just before she had fully went to sleep.

_The movement of machinery heaved and hoed around the large room, round vessels were being worked on by aliens. Steam rose from all around, a sight of a pair glistened through the smoke. None of the worker's showed interest in their conversation, but their ears wide-open as they pretended to work on the machinery. _

The couple was close; the wondrous woman that their lord had welcomed with open arms was comfortably around one of the Saiyans. Even to the alien worker's, she was beautiful; her voice soft and sung, making them wish she were near them instead of low trash like Saiyans. Her slender, crafted fingers slid along the armor of the Saiyan, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Her voice softly spoken up to the familiar Saiyan, "Help me, Raditz. She's come for me."

The bulky, cunning Saiyan who grasped her fingers with his hand couldn't refuse her pleading eyes. He stared down at her, his face leaning down towards the women. He wanted to raise her fingers and kiss them, wanting to kiss her but the blonde headed women wouldn't allow it. Before Raditz's lips could brush against the Vixen, she pulled back as she disappeared into the fog of the machinery. Her voice echoed out to him, "Please Raditz! It's the only way…"

The dream begun to spin, the voices of Ayane and Raditz echoed out into the darkness but no sign of either of them came into view. Ayane's voice was loud and clear, sticking through the darkness more than Raditz's deep voice could.

"Don't be a fool Raditz. She is using you. You're her very own decoy. She's been using you from the every beginning."

Ayane's last words awaked Aura from her dream, making her jump quickly. Her body was cold, shivering from the strong breeze that rippled through the night. Aura glanced upwards, noticing Raditz was standing along the hill. He was gazing out into the darkness, his mighty, black long hair flowing with the wind.

Aura panted, knowing the nightmare was over but worried that there were connections in her dream. She stood up and decided to approach the Saiyan Warrior. The wind didn't calm as it became enjoyable, wiping the sweat from her skin. She was silent when she was near him, her blond hair blowing with the current of the jet stream.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" Aura asked softly, placing one of her hands against the side of her had to stop the winds rampage that tossed her hair around.

Raditz hesitated, not answering her for a long time. "Do I really have a choice?" He grumbled towards her, trying to be bullet proof to innocent questions.

Aura stood next to him, staring at his face that didn't change. He kept staring straight on into the world.

"You don't have to be alone, you know."

Raditz turned his head towards her, his expression deep and firm. He listened to her contently, having his full attention.

Aura looked out into the sea, "Well, I mean, you can't be alone since I'm here. That's two instead of one," she sighed, knowing she was terrible at making a metaphor to make him feel better. But to her unawareness, he didn't say anything. He remained to listen to her.

She looked back at him, "I know what it's like to be alone. Being in my home world was boring. I had Ayane to talk to but she was always stating that I had to fill in my mother's shoes, that I had to be someone and it sucked. Besides, even if I did talk to Ayane, I might as well been talking to a wall."

Raditz chuckled at her remark, looking off into the horizon again. "You got that right. What a stern person," he mumbled to himself and Aura didn't hear him.

"So really, I was alone and I felt myself regretting ever having to walk in the same foot steps as my mom. I really didn't want too. All I wanted was not to be alone, not to have to sit there in that world all by myself…" her expression saddened, having her own issues within her.

Raditz again looked at her, trying to keep his tough interior but the wall was beginning to fade down. His tail unwrapped from his waist, lightly brushing against Aura's arm. Appalled, she glanced at the tall man beside her, seeing his tail dance along her skin. She didn't quite understand if actions but she turned towards him, her fingers sliding along the brown, soft fur. Raditz's face turned to look at her, wanting to be on his guard with her but found himself lowered to her. He couldn't help but to feel all the more better with the stroke on his tail.

The wind began to blow harder, whipping past them and formed a vortex in the center of the island. Raditz, on instinct placed himself in front of Aura and his wall built up once more. A hole was made into the air, the world portal opened once and the familiar figure of a women climbed out of it. Once her feet touched the grass, the portal instantly closed and the wind returned to normal.

Aura was the first to recognize the women. "Ayane?"

Raditz gritted his teeth, growling at Ayane in her dark garments. "Ayane? What do you want?"

Ayane remained calm as she set her long rapier into the grass. The sharp end of the sword stabbed into the fresh soil, making it's welcome. "I didn't expect to see you here. Especially not with Aura."

Raditz tilted his head dangerously, "Why's that?" He raised his fist up angrily towards the woman, being a wild animal that was protecting what was his.

Ayane seemed immune to his wild threats to her, "Is it really any of your business?"

"It might as well be!"

Ayane looked curiously at the Saiyan, "Do explain, my monkey friend."

Raditz growled once more, insulted by her comment, "When ever you come around, bad things happen and I'm always stuck right in the middle!"

"Don't complain Raditz. I'm here to take Aura back with me,"

Aura stepped into play, placing a hand on Raditz's muscular arm gently. She placed herself in front of the Saiyan. "No, Ayane. I'm not going anywhere."

Scoffing at her, Ayane spoke, "What?" Her hand rested on her sword silently; ready to start a fight if there needed to be one.

Aura continued to stick up for her wants, "You heard me. I'm not going back home. This planet needs me and I need this planet."

"That's a poor excuse," Ayane stated, her hand sliding down to the handle of the sword.

"But it's true."

Ayane perked her head once more, glaring at Aura and then Raditz. "I hope you know what your doing. You must like repeating history."

Raditz placed a hand on Aura's shoulder, shoving her back behind him. "Does it really matter at this point? She's not Siren,"

Ayane smirked at him, "Are you so sure? I think the curse worked on you just as bad," she chuckled, "Even when Siren is sealed away with no power, your still tied to her,"

The line was crossed; Raditz sprinted up to her with his hyper speed and pulled back his arm. Lightening bolted around his arm, ki surging through it powerfully. His arm extended at her, reluctantly trying to punch her dead in the face.

A bright light shined, the rapier that was placed in the ground stopped Raditz's pursuit. The blade was keeping the distance between them, pressing firmly against his arm. Ayane smirked at her enemy. "Déjà vu?"

She only angered him more, lifting his hand to pound into her gut. A strong wind intervened, sending both Raditz and Ayane distance from each other. Aura stood in the middle, both of her hands out in the direction of Ayane and Raditz. "Enough!" She glared at Ayane, "Listen, less than a year Saiyan's are coming to this planet! I'm involved now so I can't just leave. Ayane, please, go back home."

Ayane glared at Aura, her face stern and cold. "Fine. If that's what you want, then fine," with the wave of her hand, the portal opened once more and Ayane disappeared without another word.

Aura sighed, relieved that she was gone for and fell onto the grass. She stared up at the stars and the face of a Saiyan. She smiled; her body was catching up to her. "Hey there…"

Raditz stared down at her, "I think it's about time we go back. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Aura let her eyes got black, shutting them as the world seemed to dissolve into the darkness of her mind. She was definitely exhausted.


	6. Silencer

Everyone I'm back and updated a lot quicker for you. This chapter may be humorous for you or maybe not. It all depends if your sugar high or something. o.o Anyway, this is chapter 6 for you. I'm sure you guys will like it. Maybe...

Oh! I'd also like to thank my two new reviewers! I nearly fell out of my chair when I seen that I got 2 reviews! You made me all so happy. For that, here is the new Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 6. Silencer**

The afternoon was filled with the sweet sounds of the chirping birds, the soft breeze of the prefect wind and the bright blue sky to add to the cheery day. Aura had discovered the Brief's garden, filled with white, yellow and pink colored flowers; lilies. She didn't mind that Raditz didn't join her, busy training in the gym that he instantly claimed his. Besides, Aura thought he wouldn't like the bright colors that seemed innocent, almost sweet. The flowers ensured her that beauty could be found in something so simple.

Aura sighed, the fresh inhale of air calmed her aching senses. Raditz hadn't bothered her with training this morning, having to carry her back to Bulma's since she had passed out the following night. He let her rest, to show her true power suppressed her to faint and he knew she wasn't ready to do anything physical for the day.

Aura seen a butterfly float by gracefully. Sitting still, the bug landed right on her nose. She smiled, the garden was being no threat but a peaceful and a warm feeling ran throughout her body.

Cursing filled the air, disturbing the silence of the garden. The butterfly flew away from Aura, flying away behind the rich bushes. Aura perked up from the white bench, curious of the new presence of a human. She glanced behind her, seeing a rather handsome human male sit on his butt. He rubbed his head; his feet out in front of him and dressed in orange. From his body style, he was strong and a fighter. His black hair was short, sticking up in small spikes with the combination of scars on his face. The man didn't notice her, busy attending his head that hit the ground. Once he stood up, he sneered the garden hose. He kicked it, only to miss it and stumbled over his feet.

"What are you doing?" Aura blinked, startling the man. He turned towards her, his face pink from blushing at her appearance.

"Oh, um nothing."

Aura tilted her head. "Doesn't look like nothing,"

The man rubbed the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "Uh, anyway. I'm Yamcha. I'm looking for-" before he could finish, Raditz came outside. He must of sensed Yamcha's presence and slammed open the door. He didn't realize that the door he opened, smashed Yamcha's face. Aura grasped at the quick impact, unsure what to really do to help Yamcha.

Raditz eyed protectively over the area, his eyes narrowing. "A weak power level is here..."His eyes converted over to Aura, who pointed towards the door.

"Raditz, you might want to let go of the door…" Aura suggested, sweat dropping once Raditz let go of the door and seen Yamcha's smashed in face. "Oh boy…"

Raditz eyed the human, "Weakling." He smirked cockily and folded his arms. He was looking for a fight and hoping to pick one with Yamcha.

The human fighter rubbed his face, finally recovering from the impact. Yamcha glared at Raditz, seeking a challenge as well. He hadn't caught on that Raditz was 10x more powerful than him.

"What in the hell was that for?!" Yamcha exclaimed, his feet sliding along the grass to bring on his fighting stance. He raised his hands towards his face, glaring at Raditz.

Raditz responded to the challenge, his feet pivoting and his hands rising. He chuckled, "Let's go, weakling."

As usual, Aura got in the middle of the two and blocked them from fighting. She looked at Yamcha seriously, "Sorry about him. He's a little hot headed," she flashed a glare at Raditz. He slowly lowered his guard and folded his arms, looked disappointed and rather annoyed. He turned his back on Aura and Yamcha.

Aura shook her head and glanced back at Yamcha. "Yamcha right? I'm Aura and that's Raditz." She pointed at the hard headed Saiyan. "You mentioned you were looking for someone?"

Yamcha nodded, a light smile on his face. "Yeah…Bulma,"

The door quickly slammed open again, busting right into Yamcha's face. Bulma popped her head out and scanned the area. A look of death foiled in her eyes. "I thought I heard Yamcha! That _dick_ better not be here!"

Aura tilted her head confused while another sweat drop ran down her head. Raditz let out a chuckle; the twist of events for the pathetic human was thickening his cruelty. Aura paid no attention to him and pointed at the door. "Bulma…"

"Huh?" The blue-headed girl blinked towards the door. She opened it and seen Yamcha practically fall to the ground with his face caved in again. "Yamcha!" She gasped, covering her mouth that he was here like she feared. "Shit!" Bulma glares and storms inside again, slamming the door shut.

Yamcha perked up again and glared at the door, knowing she left him there. "Bitch!" He spat out and turned to look at Aura. She stared at him confused, the chemistry between the two confused her greatly.

He smiled at her slowly, trying to lighten the mood and not to look like the bad guy in the situation. He started to approach her, "You know, my buddy Krillen did mention a pretty girl was staying here with the _witch_,"

Instantly Raditz butted in with the conversation, grabbing his shirt. "What was that!?" He growled, his sharp teeth clenching down. His face flustered angrily, his tight gripping.

Yamcha squeaked girlishly, "Nothing! Nothing!"

Raditz sneered at him, giving him a death eye before tossing him down onto the ground. Yamcha quickly got his feet and raced off to another part of the garden. Raditz snarled, watching Yamcha as if he was prey. He smirked and started to stalk towards him.

Aura's eyes widened at this, running after him. "Raditz!" she yelled, not expecting him to stop at her call and instantly bumped into his back. She caught a swift of his scent, marvelous and manly. She nearly sank to the ground, her senses tingling funnily.

"Oh…what a smell…" Aura states in a dreamy voice, staring off into the distance bug eyed. Raditz turns around, her strange comment concerning him. Her expression caught him off guard and he pressed his hand gently against her shoulder.

"What's your deal?"

Aura only wobbled her in her place, her eyes still big as before. Raditz raised his eyebrow, her weird ways confusing the Saiyan greatly.

She finally responded, her face leaning against his chest. The scent filled her nose again. "You smell sooo good…"

Raditz stared at her startled, unsure what to say to her. Though, he battled himself not to enjoy the feeling of her face against his chest, not wanting to show any weakness. He quickly grabbed her shoulders, clenching her tightly.

"Snap out of it, kid," Raditz stated sharply, shaking her rapidly. Aura instantly snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

Bulma opened the door again, peering out to see if Yamcha was out there still. She looked flustered, her face red with the frustration. Noticing that it was clear to leave the building, she walked towards both of them. Instantly, she comments to Raditz about his particular smell.

"That smell.." Bulma stared sadly at the ground, her anger consumed by her depression. She started sobbing, throwing a complete diva fit in the garden. "I was going to give the Axe gel to Yamcha for Valentine's day!" She mumbled from her complete melt down. Bulma continued to spaz out and sank to the ground. "But now I'm single!"

Raditz rolled his eyes and released Aura's shoulder. He crossed his arms over his chest, growling to himself. "Emotional female.."

Once Bulma realized she wasn't getting any sympathy, she got up from knees. She returned to being serious, acting like nothing really happened. "Well you can keep it. I have no need for anymore," she stated plainly. Bulma began to spin away when Aura spoke up.

"Bulma.."

Bulma instantly turned around, looking at her. "What is it?" Aura glanced around, remembering that Yamcha was still in the garden somewhere.

"Yamcha is probably still here."

Bulma rolled her eyes, irritated about her ex-boyfriend. "Figures he would be. He probably wants to talk." She got flustered again, "We broke up and I knew he'd come back around,"

Aura blinked, a new word seemed to amuse her. "_Broke up_?" She could hear Raditz sigh heavily. He didn't want to be left out anymore.

"Her mate and her left each other." He stated, looking less interested even though he commented.

Bulma added to that, "You know, _relationships_."

Aura rubbed her blonde head, clueless still. "I'm getting a blank."

"Geez, you just as bad as Goku!" Bulma over exaggerated, waving her arms about. It was like explaining things to a complete child.

Raditz growled at Bulma misunderstanding of his brother's real name, "You mean _Kakarot_," he corrected.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever!" Bulma sighed and eyed Aura. "Okay, picture this," she glanced at Raditz, "Um, it's like you and Raditz holding hands…kissing…" Bulma's hands lifted to her face, dreaming and remembering her relationship with Yamcha and how lonely she felt.

Raditz stared appalled at the statement but couldn't help but to look at Aura. His eyes remained on her face, thinking about the things Bulma suggested in her example. Aura felt the pressure of his black eyes, turning her head to catch his eyes in her grasp. She could tell from the way that he was looking at her that he had something on his mind. Aura couldn't help herself, unable to look away from the Saiyan. Her eyes grasped onto his features, handsome and firm with a full face. He reeked with mystery and was fueled with power beyond her explanation. Her mouth was slowly gapping open, he was casting a spell over her and something in her chest exploded. The warm feeling spread out throughout her body, making her tense with bewilderment and at last moved her sight away from him. She lifted her hands to her cheeks, warm and hot.

Bulma turned back towards them, barely catching the moment the two shared. "Anyway, you get the point of a relationship?"

Aura took a chance and glanced at Raditz who wasn't looking at her anymore. He was stern again. She glanced back to Bulma and nodded slowly, shyly, "I suppose."

Bulma ran a hand through her hair, sighing to herself. "Well, it's stressful and completely stupid sometimes."

She hadn't noticed Yamcha, who was hiding behind one of the tall bushes was listening to her conversation. He appeared, looking at Bulma firmly. "So we are done then? For real?" His face softened.

Bulma grew enraged by his boldness to come out of hiding. "You left with another girl at your damn baseball game! You freakin' dick!" She cursed and pulled him away, wanting to confront him someplace else.

Aura sighed at the event, drama everywhere she turned and decided to sit down again on the bench. She slouched over, looking up at the sky. She let her eyes shift into slits and relax once more. The thought of relationships pondered through her head. "Sounds complex,"

Raditz followed her, standing next to her seat. He replied to her, his tone was soft. "Not if you do it right," regret lingered in his tone and he continued, "Besides, our race doesn't cheat. Only the lowest betray their mate."

Aura spoke freely to him and bluntly, "Did you have a mate?"

Raditz grunted at her question. "Not a long lasting one. Personally, I haven't mated with anyone but I had practice with a few females before our race died out," he mumbled softly.

"_Practiced_?"

Raditz shook his head, "Nothing. Forget it."

Bulma interrupted on their conversation once again, storming back into view and spoke in a low voice. She was steaming. "Damnit,"

Aura perked her head up, her attention directed on Bulma. "What happened?"

"It's official. We're done." She placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to date a player. I can do better than that,"

Raditz snickered lowly; fortunately no one heard him and his tail unwinded from waist. "He's still lingering around,"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "He'll leave eventually. Well, I'll be inside. I need to start looking for that Dragon Radar," she began to head for the door, "Oh and if he comes around, I'm not here," and with that she left once more.

Aura turned her attention towards the lilies around her; she placed her hand on her cheek. A bored look smeared across her face, "She looked really upset,"

Raditz's tail danced freely, flickering particularly with his mood. "Her mate wasn't loyal. That's always expected…" he sighed and looked away, the opposite direction and whispered to himself, "Even us proud Saiyan's can't escape the heart."

Aura turned her head towards him, she heard him. "That's deep," she uttered to herself quietly. Her eyes followed him as began to walk away.

"I'm going to go train,"

Aura stood up instantly, it was in her interest to train with him. He felt her move and he glanced back. Aura noticed that everyday he was becoming softer, less angry with everything. However, around others he was down right cruel.

She still flashed him a smile, "I'm going too."

"I figured you'd want a break from yesterday." He rose his eye brow at her, contently listening to her.

Aura shook her head, "I'm fine. Besides, I'll never get better at fighting if I lounge out all day."

Raditz chuckled and smirked at her. "I like your attitude. Fine then lets go,"

* * *

Both of them returned to the island, the private training grounds for them each. Raditz spent half of the day teaching Aura how to fly and when she finally got it, they focused on fighting again.

Aura felt playful, wanting a challenge. She pulled out her stance, "Show me what you got. I'm curious to how a Saiyan fights."

Raditz laughed at her, amused by her daring him into a full out duel. "If I really fight you, more than likely you'll die."

Aura grinned, "I beg to differ,"

The two charged at each other, messing around instead of basic training. Ki balls flew about, exploding within the water and against the ground. Raditz landed on the grass, coming down from the air and dodging a quick attack from Aura. She tried to surprise him; lunging out punches and kicks galore. She missed him several times and never really hit him at all. Raditz blocked whatever attack that didn't miss with his muscular arms, her impact on him nearly tickled. He smirked at her, giving her kudos for trying to beat him. However, she did have less than a year to defeat him and to be ready for the other Saiyans. She was running out of time.

Raditz decided to go easy, toying with her as he disappeared whenever she threw a attack. Aura stopped, panting tiredly from all the failures to place any challenge to him. "Damnit, come on now. You know I can't catch you,"

He appeared behind her, snickering. "What a tongue. Is that women teaching you how to talk huh?" He grabbed her shoulder, effortlessly spinning her around.

Her blue eyes flared, flashing frustrated, "You keep toying with me!" Once she caught her balance, Raditz disappeared again and reappeared behind her. He let his tail let and tripped her.

Helplessly, Aura slipped to the ground. She caught herself on her knees and looked over her shoulder at him. Raditz was smirking, his tail free and mocking her with its movement. Again, he was toying with her and wanted to make her angry.

Aura's fingers clawed the grass, tossing the dirt and grass into Raditz's face to distract him. During that second, Aura climbed to her feet quickly and came face to face with her foe-ish friend. She found an opening but she only had a one more second to get it right. The moment appeared and her hands reached out, gripping his wrists.

Raditz's expression changed, she was getting better at surprising him and her frustration was taking toll. He smirked at her, "What's wrong?" he mocked her, "Am I getting under your skin?" His hands flipped under her hands, her plan back fired as he grabbed her wrists. Raditz flashed his face close to hers, smirking maliciously at her.

Aura was at a fault, her heart pounding roughly in her chest. His face was inches away, so close to her face and his warm breathing pressed against her skin. The mood changed instantly, his hands along her wrist loosened and slid up her forearm slowly. He removed his smirk, a straight, serious face lingered.

Raditz stared at her, their eyes meeting once more. Aura's lips gabbed open more, unable to move from his cold touch. Her face flushed, heated again with an explosive sensation pressing against her chest. Raditz past flashed through his eyes, letting Aura catch a glimpse of his sorrow of his fallen father and kin, the slavery of Freiza and the curse of the wicked. Within that flash, not a second later did he wait and quickly closed the gap between them.

The blue eyes widened, shaking at the relieving pressure bouncing her chest. His lips pressed tightly against hers, his rough powerful hand caressed up to her neck. His mighty figures stroked her upper jaw line, soft with his touch but demanding with his lips. The feeling felt right, nondestructive nor harmful as she agreed to allow him access.

The unexpected happened, his soft tongue slipped into her mouth. Aura relaxed, the feeling of security consumed her. There was emptiness within her heart that was slowly beginning to fill; the fate of being in this world was taking a toll on her heart. Now, she didn't want to leave. Before her hopes could ever be filled, Raditz quickly pulled away.

He stared at her wide eye, bewildered that he even did the unthinkable. He released her, backing away and turning away. He rose his hand to his head, the past was catching up to him as the wicked blonde maiden from years ago still vexed his mind. "I said I wouldn't fall for it again…damnit…" He clenched his head.

Aura caught a hold of reality and stared at him, concerned for Raditz. He looked unsure, confused and beyond betrayed. She dared to approach him, touching his back softly. "Hey there, are you okay?"

His body shook at her touch, tensing as this past caught up to him. He turned back over towards her, his face enraged with anger. He clenched his fist and grabbed her shirt; he thought she was someone else. His eyes were different, bigger and enraged with maddness. Though, catching a glimpse of face, he realized that Aura wasn't the one he thought. Raditz let go of her, his hand rising to her cheek.

"Aura, there is something you have to know.." He stated slowly, his eyes staring at her lips and dared to want to kiss them again.

She tilted her head, contently listening. "What is it?" she didn't refuse his hand or push him away from her. She wanted to listen.

He sighed and returned his hand to his side. "There is…someone you look a lot like…"

Aura took a wild guess. "My mother? Siren?"

That name seemed to pierce him, making a face and crossed his arms sternly. He nodded his head sharply. "Yes. I knew her from years ago and out of the many she vexed, I was one of them. She was using me to get power-"

Aura looked at him sympathetic, never known her mother personally but the stories were enough. She lifted her finger and pressed it lightly against his lips, interrupting him. "Hush now…" she removed her finger from his mouth and leaned into him, lightly brushing her lips against his. The emotion was powerful, burning within her and sending thousands of excitement, happiness to her broken heart and wanted to fix his.

"Let me fix my mother's mistakes…" Aura offered, her small, smooth hand brushing across his cheek. Raditz didn't refuse her, finding it hard to block any of his heart to her. His hand returned to her cheek, claiming her lips again as the sun was beginning to fall over the horizon.


End file.
